


I found you here.

by burningaddict



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Pyrocynical Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Calvin, Gay Niall, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Leafycynical - Freeform, M/M, Niall is tall, Possessive Behavior, This was meant as a joke I swear, but - Freeform, i hate katie, its still a work in progress kids, like ik he aint tall in real life, like uh, nvm not everyones gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningaddict/pseuds/burningaddict
Summary: He eyed the plain brick house that had recently been moved into and stopped abruptly in front of it because at last he had reached his bus stop. He scrolled through Tumblr until the school bus arrived and all of the snobby children herded inside, "Watch it!" A kid snapped at another, the kid that snapped looked like a paintbrush, he had a slightly rounded face and feminine features but still looked like he could kick your ass oh and he was tall as fuck. Calvin shuffled into a seat and returned to scrolling through Tumblr, the seat shifted indicating someone had sat next to him, he glanced up to see the kid that snapped, he wasn't paying any attention to Calvin though, oh well.Discontinued ( New Leafycynical will be put up TONIGHT)





	1. Paint Brush

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this
> 
>  
> 
> Discontinued ( New Leafycynical will be put up TONIGHT)

Calvin opened a single eye as his alarm clock went off, he sighed softly and got out of bed. He stared at himself in the mirror, he looked like he hadn't slept for days (which was partially true). He grabbed some ripped skinny jeans, a oversized Atari tee, and his "OBEY" snapback, he threw these on and at least tried to attack his mess of hair. "Calvin! You're going to be late!" His mother shrieked and he slung his backpack over his shoulder and was out the door. He speed walked for a couple seconds before slowing down into his usual 'I don't give a single fuck' nature. He eyed the plain brick house that had recently been moved into and stopped abruptly in front of it because at last he had reached his bus stop. He scrolled through Tumblr until the school bus arrived and all of the snobby children herded inside, "Watch it!" A kid snapped at another, the kid that snapped looked like a paintbrush, he had a slightly rounded face and feminine features but still looked like he could kick your ass oh and he was tall as fuck. Calvin shuffled into a seat and returned to scrolling through Tumblr, the seat shifted indicating someone had sat next to him, he glanced up to see the kid that snapped, he wasn't paying any attention to Calvin though, oh well.

 

"Lets get riiiiiight into the news!" A senior shrieked over the speakers and doing a bad impression of Keemstar, Calvin didn't really pay much attention he was just sitting there looking like he wanted to die "- and we have a new student in 12 A welcome them with open arms, thats it for announcements!" and with that the annoying voice of some bitch ended. The bell rang to further announce that hell was in session. "Good morning students." Mr.Keith said in a monotone voice (everyone called him Mr.Blackdarkness though) Calvin glanced up at Mr.Keith "Today we have a new student." Paintbrush from the bus was standing on Mr.Keiths's right "Go find a seat." Mr.Keith ushered to Paintbrush. Calvin whipped out his phone when he saw Paintbrush coming his way and began to check his youtube. When the chair squeaked beside him he could only assume the worst, he glanced up only to be met with the sight of a living Paintbrush. "Sup." Painbrush grinned, Calvin blushed madly "Uh, hi." He sputtered out.

 

 

Niall/Pyro's POV: He could feel girls gazing at his own back as though he were theirs, he changed directions towards the cute guy that he saw on the bus with a slight grin. He plopped down in a chair, when the boy looked at him butterflies fluttered to life in his stomach "Sup." He grinned stupidly. "Uh hi." The boy choked out after taking the colour of a tomato "What's your name?" Niall almost purred, the boy smiled "I- uh Calvin." He grunted before staring up at Niall expectantly "Niall." He simply stated and opened a hand to shake, Calvin took it with a grin "Nice to meet you Niall." He swore he could feel brats staring daggers at his precious boy.

 

 

Niall basically followed Calvin around all day and listened to his stupid stories and adventures, they literally had every class together this semester, Calvin didn't speak about the horde of girls looking like they wanted to tear his dick off so Niall assumed he didn't notice. "Whats your number dude?" Calvin asked Niall as they were waiting for the bus to come "Uh if I may ask why mate?" Niall murmured with a tip of his head Calvin shrugged "I just want to get to know you better." He shrugged gently. Niall grinned "Gimme your phone." and Calvin obliged, he punched his info into Calvin's phone and vice versa before a bus ride of silence.


	2. Idiot.

Calvin walked down the hall, he was on his way to meet up with Roman and have lunch before he had to go to his next class. Niall was sick today so he took the day off leaving Calvin alone. He glanced behind him to see the group of girls shadowing him as he walked down the halls. He clasped his hand tighter around the change he was holding in his hand feeling suddenly sick to his stomach but he straightened his back and tipped his chin up high.

"Hey faggot!" One of the girls yelled after him, yes he was openly gay, and he was pretty sure people could guess it even if he wasn't. He ignored the girl and continued to walk down the hall at a normal pace

"I'm fucking talking to you, you sinner, do you think your'e equal to us just because we like the same gender?" Another shouted at him. He sighed and stopped, turning around to face them.

"Look, I don't want any trouble-" He began

"Then why are you hanging out with Niall?" One with red hair piped up

"We're friends?" He said with confusion

"Yeah right." One of them said and took a threatening step towards him "We just have to make sure what we think is happening, doesn't." 

Another said before he was given a hefty kick to the gut and thrown to the ground.

 

He woke up from a shake on his shoulder, he ached all over and felt like shit, he looked at his hands and well shit, he was bleeding. He saw Roman staring at him in horror "Cmon man, lets get you to the nurse." He said gently, extending a hand to Calvin who took it more than willingly. They limped down to she school nurse who sent him home with gauze wrapped around about half of him. His mom picked him up about twenty minutes later, when they arrived home he went straight to bed and collapsed on top of his sheets, exhausted.

 

Niall's POV

Niall was awoken by the sound of the sharp noise of car breaks, he sat up and looked out his window to see Calvin and his mom walking up to their house, something jumped when I saw him limping, covered in bandages. He pulled his mouth into a tight frown as he stared up at the ceiling "Shit." He groaned unhappily, feeling like he was going to puke again. And thats just what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Discontinued new Leafycynical will be put up TONIGHT.


End file.
